


shower your affection, let it rain on me

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: the key to your heart [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Woman on Top, virgin Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Sansa goes home with Jon after meeting him at one of Margaery's parties, but once they get there, he seems hesitant...





	shower your affection, let it rain on me

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't fully decided on making Jon a virgin in _the key to your heart _, but I decided to go for it for part 2 of this story.__
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Florence and the Machine's _Big God ___

Sansa smiled to herself as she saw the shy glances Jon kept throwing at her as they rode the elevator up to his apartment. She'd had a couple of one night stands before, and by this point the guy would usually be all over her, but not Jon, he kept a respectful distance, even if his desire was clear in his darkened eyes and the way his throat kept bobbing up and down.

It was hard to tell why she'd singled him out in the crowd at Margaery's party. There was something about him, a sweetness, an innocence almost, that made him different from the men she'd always fallen for in the past. Her friends had advised her on numerous occasions to try and step out of her comfort zone now and then, especially since she wasn't having any luck with her usual type, and when she'd seen Jon from across the room, she'd decided to take a leap of faith. 

He let her into his apartment, which was small and simple, giving off an almost military vibe in terms of austerity, but it was clean and tidy. Sansa turned around to find Jon still with his back to her, facing the door.

For a moment doubt overwhelmed her. Had she misread his reactions? She'd thought he was just extremely shy, but what if he didn't really want this after all? In that case he wouldn't have agreed to take her home, would he?

He threw her another shy glance, rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you like a drink? Or something to eat?" he asked.

Maybe he'd never taken a girl home for a casual fuck before, maybe he was really waiting for her to initiate things, which could mean he was just being a genteman, or that he was one of those guys who liked to be dominated by a woman.

The thought sent a thrill down to her core. She didn't have a lot of experience with being the dominant party in the bedroom, the idea exciting and a bit daunting at the same time. 

She offered him a smile. "No, thank you. I'm fine." She licked her lips, more because of her nerves than as some calculated attempt at seduction.  _Come on, Sansa,_ she told herself.  _You can do this. Be bold._

"I just want you," she added in what she hoped would be an alluring whisper, closing the distance between them to back him up against the door and kiss him.

He responded eagerly, kissing her back hungrily but still taking his time, as his hands moved up from her hips to her waist, pulling her closer. He was a good kisser, and he didn't seem to be in a rush, which she found she enjoyed. One of her hands found its way into the hair at the nape of his neck, earning her a nip at her bottom lip, while the other came to rest on his hard chest. 

She would have thought he was perfectly content just kissing her, if she hadn't felt the growing bulge against her left thigh. She pushed into him until she was flush against him, close enough to rub herself on the leg pressed up against her mound. 

A strangled sound, somewhere between a whimper and a groan, escaped from his throat, and he pulled back to look at her.

His lips were red, shiny and swollen, and his grey eyes had grown even darker, almost black with desire.

"There's something I need to tell you," he whispered, his voice managing to sound rough and breathless at the same time. "I've never done this before."

"Me neither," she reassured him. Technically it wasn't a lie. She'd known all of her previous one night stands for a while before she'd had sex with them, and by all she meant three.

His hands left her body and she had to bite her lip to keep in a whine at the loss of contact.

"You don't understand," he mumbled. "I'm a virgin."

Sansa's mouth popped open into an 'o', and she took a step back. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three," he answered with a frown.

 _Thank the gods._ She'd suspected he was younger than her, but three years really wasn't that much of a difference.

She glanced up at him. His ears were flushed a deep red. "I'm sorry. I know it's unusual," he muttered.

"That's not why I asked," she interrupted him, eager to clear up any misunderstandings. 

"It almost happened once," he continued, apparently not hearing what she was saying. "But I didn't feel ready, and my girlfriend at the time was kind of pushy, and... I understand if you don't want to anymore," he trailed off.

"Are you sure you're ready now?" she asked him. "We don't have to, if you don't want to," she added, trying to hide her disappointment, so he wouldn't feel pressured into agreeing.

"I want to," he practically growled, grabbing her by the hip to pull her closer. His lips parted in surprise, and he stared down at his own hand. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. 

"Don't be," she told him, turning them around until her back was against the door and pulling his body against her own to crash their lips together. "A woman likes to know that she's wanted."

"I really want you," he murmured his confirmation against her lips. "So much, but I don't have a condom."

"I'm on the pill," she answered. "And I got tested after my ex cheated on me." Better to get that out of the way from the start.

He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, locking her arms around his neck as his mouth moved to her jaw.

"Your ex must be an idiot," he whispered, nuzzling into her neck as her back collided with the door behind her. "An asshole and an idiot."

The change in his demeanour was almost overwhelming her. If she'd known that all he needed was a little encouragement, she might have given it to him a little sooner.

"Sansa," he groaned into her throat, lightly nipping at it. "You're so beautiful, so fucking gorgeous. I still can't believe you wanted to talk to me."

His words brought a blush and a smile to her face, and the feel of him against her made her whimper. "I want to do more than just talk to you," she pointed out.

He rocked into her with a whine, pressing his erection into her hot, slick core where she could already feel the need for friction building. 

"You're good at this," she told him. "Kissing, and talking."

His mouth moved up to capture her lips again, and she parted them eagerly to welcome his tongue. She carded both of her hands into his hair to keep him close, but his mouth didn't seem to tire of travelling all over her skin, licking and sucking at her jaw and neck.

"And your hands," she added as they glided under the hem of her dress, hot and firm against the skin of her thighs. " _Fuck,_ your hands."

"Really?" he asked, the sincere delight in his voice oddly endearing and arousing at the same time.

"Really," she said simply.

"I may be a virgin," he confessed. "But I have done other things."

" _Gods_ ," she groaned as his tongue found the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Jon?" she asked.

He hummed into her neck. 

"Take me to bed and show me those other things."

She clung to him as he wrapped his arms around her back to carry her to the bedroom. He put her down on the simple white sheets of his narrow double bed. She kicked off her shoes and reached for the hem of her dress.

His eyes travelled up and down her body, hungrily taking her in. She was grateful she'd decided to wear a new lacy red set tonight.

"I might cum in my jeans if you take off that bra," he admitted.

"Take them off and get on the bed for me then," she ordered him. 

He obeyed eagerly, quickly stripping down to his boxers. She was hoping she'd get more time to admire his toned body later.

"The boxers too," she told him.

She licked her lips as his erection sprang free. He was a nice size and girth. "On your back now."

"I thought you wanted me to show you those other things?" he gulped as she slowly crawled over him.

"Later," she whispered leaning down to kiss him. His hand caressed her hair as it fell down between them, tucking it behind her ear.

She started trailing kisses down his chest and stomach, flicking her tongue out to run it along the hardened ridges of his stomach and taste his skin.

"Let me take care of you first," she told him, holding his gaze before licking him from base to tip. He fisted his hands into the sheets and his hips jerked.

She wrapped one hand around his shaft and pressed her lips to the leaking head. The whine that escaped from his throat sounded almost painful.

There was no point in teasing him or drawing this out, so she parted her lips and closed her mouth over his length. Immediately, his hips bucked up and a deep groan rumbled through his body. 

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She braced her hands on his hips to keep him from making any more unexpected motions and hummed in acknowledgement. She was ready for his involuntary thrust this time.

She swirled her tongue around the head once and hollowed her cheeks as she started bobbing up and down. He slammed his hands against the matress, making her giggle around him.

The sounds coming out of his mouth alternated between groans that bordered on sobs and him chanting her name. She could feel herself starting to soak her panties as she sucked him off, but before she'd even properly started, he cried out her name in a strangled grunt and his salty seed coated her tongue.

She licked up everything he gave her and moved off him, lying down next to him. He was beautiful spread out on the bed, completely spent, and she felt a thrill at the knowledge that she'd done that to him.

She slipped a hand between her legs, no longer able to resist the need for friction and pushed her panties down to reach her naked slick flesh. She let her fingers glide over her lower lips, spreading her wetness and lightly pinching and rolling her clit, working herself up, but not too far.

Jon opened his eyes and twisted his neck to look at her. His eyes roamed over her body, lingering on the movements of her hand at the apex of her thighs. He licked his lips.

"I got so wet sucking your cock," she explained herself, revelling in the way it made him gulp. "How about those other things now?" she asked.

"I'd like to return the favour," he rasped.

Sansa wasn't about to say no to that. "Can I sit on your face?" she asked before she could wonder whether she was pushing this too far, whether she was taking advantage of him now.

But Jon groaned: "Gods, yes," so she sat up to swing a leg over his chest, letting him guide her up until she was hovering over his face. 

His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her down against his lips. He licked up her slit and groaned into her sensitive flesh. He was lapping up her arousal, taking his time, but she was already close enough after her own ministrations, so when the gentle movements of his tongue around her clit started to frustrate her, she gripped the headboard and started grinding her cunt into his mouth.

He _chuckled_  then, grasping her hips more tightly and keeping up the languid circling of his tongue. To her surprise she realized he was teasing her, which she'd missed at first because she was too impatient. She let out a huff of frustration, but decided to surrender.

He'd obviously done this before. She vaguely wondered how it was possible a man who was so good with his mouth was still a virgin, but when she felt her climax approaching she decided she didn't care. She was riding his face in earnest, without a trace of shame, and from the muffled sounds coming from between her thighs, she thought she could tell he was enjoying it.

Her orgasm came in the form of a wave of pleasure, her cunt clenching and her clit throbbing against his mouth as rainbows danced behind her closed eyelids and a soft sigh escaped from her lips.

He worked her through it, gently lapping at her, until she no longer felt so boneless, and she started to cant her hips to meet the strokes of his tongue. He grew bolder again then, closing his lips over her clit to suck at it. She wasn't sure how he did it, but she'd never peaked so quickly again after a first climax, and this time she did cry out his name.

He slowed down, but his tongue quickly became more insistent again. She wasn't sure she could handle another orgasm so soon, until he hummed around her clit, but she still pushed herself up and away from his mouth.

He released her hips, allowing her to move down until she was straddling his waist, but his full lips, swollen and glistening with her pleasure, were pursed into a pout of disappointment.

"I wasn't finished yet," he told her, eyebrows knitting together.

 _Maybe that's it,_ she thought.  _He just likes giving head so much, he never gets around to actually fucking any woman because they're exhausted by the time he's finished with them._

"What about you?" she asked him.

"I already came once," he pointed out. "And I could probably cum again with you just sitting on my face."

She almost laughed at the way his words confirmed her ridiculous suspicions, but she managed to contain it. His offer was tempting, but she was determined to go through with this now she'd set her mind on it.

"Jon," she asked. "Would you be up for doing this again? Tomorrow? Or next week, or the week after?"

"Really?" he wondered aloud. "Fuck yes! I could spend the rest of my life with my mouth on your cunt! You taste so sweet, I can't get enough of you!"

Sansa had never imagined a man could get so lyrical about eating pussy. She might have laughed if she hadn't experienced firsthand that he was completely serious about it.

"Good," she told him. "Because right now I want to ride your cock. I want to have you inside of me. Tonight I want to be your first."

His eyes grew impossibly wide and dark, and he gulped. He stared at her for a moment and nodded.

"Are you sure?" she asked him again.

"Yes," he answered, nodding more eagerly.

She moved down until she was straddling his hips and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

Jon's eyes practically rolled back into his head. "Your tits are perfect," he told her as she took his hands to guide them to cover her breasts. He groaned as he cupped and kneaded them. He was exaggerating of course, but he sounded so sincere it was difficult not to let herself be affected by the compliment. 

"I don't know how any woman could resist you," she sighed.

He frowned. "You don't have to say that," he mumbled, his hands stilling on her breasts.

"I meant it," she answered, guiding his hands to her waist. "I wanted to say it." She shifted and dragged her wet cunt up his hard length to shut him up. It only worked for a couple of seconds.

" _Fuck,_ you feel so good," he babbled. "So good and I'm not even inside of you yet."

 _It's about time you were,_ she thought, reaching between their bodies to line him up at her entrance and sink down on him. She took him in slowly, letting him stretch her open. 

He gasped as his hands tightened on her waist. "You feel amazing," he told her.

"You too," she moaned as she moved up and down once to get used to his size, bracing her hands on his chest. "You fill me up so nicely."

She started undulating her hips, mewling as her eyes fluttered closed. She knew he wasn't going to last long, and she wanted to come with his cock inside of her, so she couldn't waste any time.

She slipped one hand down to her clit, circling it with one finger and moved her other hand up to squeeze her left breast, rolling her nipple between two fingers. Jon's left hand flew up to mimic the movement on her other breast.

She started bouncing up and down on his cock, biting her lip as she whimpered at the feel of him inside of her, the growing tension in their bodies and their flesh slapping together.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered through gritted teeth.

As expected, he came first with a grunt and a stuttering thrust, but she kept rocking her hips, working him through his release as she chased her own, fingers rubbing her clit.

 _Gods,_ she'd really done it. She'd taken this beautiful man's virginity, and that was the thought that pushed her over the edge, making her clench around him and drawing an echo of his earlier grunt from Jon's throat, as she rode out her orgasm.

She leaned down to kiss him and moved off his cock, curling herself into his side, waiting for their racing heartbeats to slow down and their ragged breathing to return to normal. 

Finally, he turned onto his side, pulling her in for a kiss. She surrendered to the feel of his arms around her, to the push and pull of his lips, until their kisses grew too lazy to continue.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

He nodded, his shyness and flushed ears finally returning. "It was better than I ever imagined. Did you?" he whispered softly.

She bit her lip, fluttering her eyelashes. "I don't know," she told him, almost sorry for the way his face fell. "I think we'll have to do it again, just to be sure."

She offered him a grin, and he rewarded her cheek by tickling her, which resulted in them doing it again. They slept for a couple of hours after, until Jon woke her up, reminding her that practice makes perfect, and they ended up not leaving the bed for the next three days.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Sansa comes up with to explain why Jon is still a virgin wasn't part of the plan, but yeah, I guess it just happened :')


End file.
